


Take the Heart Out

by glamaphonic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is its own solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katakokk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katakokk).



It is a collection of little things. Akin to a hair out of place or a scuff on her armor. Less than that, in fact, because she would never have countenanced either of those. A silly, stupid, pointless crush; a distraction for Mai and Zuko, at most, the easy slaking of some base desires for which Azula has no use. Oversensitivity and an excess of emotion; dredges of conscience that had never been enough to stay Ty Lee's hand when Azula said otherwise.

_You miscalculated._

Mai's fear. Ty Lee's loyalty. Her own dominance.

(It is three hours before she can stand under her own power. Her pride hurts and something else too, something small and weak inside of her that she quashes with great prejudice. She needs it even less than she needs them.)

She narrows it down to their long association; nearness breeds familiarity, familiarity breeds comfort, comfort breeds carelessness. Not a great deal, but the tiniest crack in defense is more than enough. Even for her.

The problem, however, is its own solution.

Azula is alone now and so she will remain.


End file.
